


On the Cams

by atuaforgiveme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background DICE (Dangan Ronpa), Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Consent, DICE Member Oma Kokichi, Dom Oma Kokichi, Explicit Sexual Content, I Tried, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Ouma not Oma, Overstimulation, POV Oma Kokichi, Roommates, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top Oma Kokichi, camboy shuichi saihara, like a lot, origional dice characters, oumasai, perhaps poor characterisation so sorry for that, petnames, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atuaforgiveme/pseuds/atuaforgiveme
Summary: ‘Saihara-chan must be very stupid if he doesn’t understand the risks that come with being a camboy’.The word made Shuichi blush a little bit. That wasn’t exactly how he had worded it himself, but it seemed as though Kokichi had quite the knowledge of certain things that the detective-in-making wouldn’t have guessed. ‘O-of course I know!’, he responded quickly, uneasily tapping his foot against the floor. This wasn’t exactly the type of conversation he supposed he wanted to be having with a friend.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 217





	On the Cams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwayneTheSockjohnson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwayneTheSockjohnson/gifts).



> A/N: 
> 
> So, this work was a request and I must say that it was kind of hard to write for me, so I'm sorry for both taking long and perhaps making a very messy, inconsistend work. The dice oc's are mine right now and they're just in there shortly, but I low key love them.   
> Sorry if this wasn't what you expected from it, I just had to do with the small amount of knowledge I have about the subject. I really hope it's not too rushed or too out of character, and I can't really reread it right now because I really want to post it, definitely because it was a gift! 
> 
> On that note, bottom camboy Shuichi is what you asked, so of course, I delivered. I hope the story's okay.

The silence that followed after the words left Shuichi’s lips made the bluenette wish he still had that cap he’d gotten rid of back in high school after a friend of his tried to encourage him to make more eye contact with people around him. To be fair, Shuichi wasn’t sure how he’d gotten himself in this situation either, but it had sounded much better in his head, and now that he’d spoken the words, it made him feel a bit more self conscious than he had been when Amami came with the idea. The worst thing was that he absolutely had no idea what went on in Kokichi’s head at the moment, and the longer the purple haired male kept silent, the longer Saihara felt like he was being judged to a point of no return.  
  
‘...Wow Saihara-chan, I didn’t know you had it in ya! Guess you got me there!’.   
  
No matter how cheery the words coming from the smaller male were, they didn’t hold any truth, and Shuichi knew the boy long enough to understand this. Quite the contrary; Saihara supposed it was not just an offer, but a request for him to recoil and play it off as a joke, a silly thing he’d said just for the heck of it, but unfortunately, he had no desire to do so. Standing his ground had never been a thing he excelled in, but that didn’t mean he could try. Besides, it wasn’t like Kokichi was his parent or anything like that. He was his flatmate, and the only reason Saihara decided to tell him about his plans was because otherwise the purplenette could possibly get to find out in a far less pleasant way, and Shuichi wanted to spare himself that future embarrassment, besides wanting to spare his childhood friend the trauma of walking in on Shuichi doing… god knows what.   
  
‘Ouma-kun, it’s not a joke’, Shuichi exhaled shakely, folding his arms together as he leaned his back against the wall of their living room, watching how Kokichi still sat on the couch, laptop on his lap how he was used to working, opened although disregarded right now. ‘You know I’ve been struggling to pay my part of the rent, and I don’t want to have to keep borrowing from people’, the bluenette explained further, playing with the back strands of his navy hair that rested in his neck, ones he wanted to trim a bit again but never took the time to actually do it.   
  
Ouma’s face was blank for a moment, as his head tilted a little. Whether that was a good sign or not completely depended on the situation, Shuichi knew this, as the boy was hard to read even after having known him for ages. Usually Saihara subconsciously understood certain things the other wanted, like when he needed his rest or when he had forgotten to have lunch again and needed something sugary to keep him going. It was almost a connection that had grown on them over the years, very naturally so. But still, understanding the purplenette was a whole other thing. He never was boring, that was true. But he was hard to deal with nonetheless. ‘Well, then’, the boy started, finger reaching to his lips, violet eyes dulling a bit as he seemed to stare into nothingness, whether this was because he was consumed with thoughts or completely thoughtless was unclear. ‘Saihara-chan must be very stupid if he doesn’t understand the risks that come with being a camboy’.   
  
The word made Shuichi blush a little bit. That wasn’t exactly how he had worded it himself, but it seemed as though Kokichi had quite the knowledge of certain things that the detective-in-making wouldn’t have guessed. ‘O-of course I know!’, he responded quickly, uneasily tapping his foot against the floor. This wasn’t exactly the type of conversation he supposed he wanted to be having with a friend. ‘But a friend of mine,  _ which isn’t Iruma-san , promise _ , recommended the website, and has explained how certain things work, and I’m pretty sure it’s one of the safer ones out there’, Shuichi muttered, biting his lip after. It wasn’t as though he needed to defend himself in front of the other, but Kokichi could get worried, and that wasn’t something that Shuichi wanted to cause.   
  
Ouma’s lips pressed together in a tight line, not entirely unusual for him, but it still played on Shuichi’s nerves. ‘I-I’m not asking for your permission. I’m just letting you know’, the aspiring detective said to make that point clear, and it made Kokichi snicker softly, shaking his head a little bit. ‘Oh, well, if that’s what Saihara-chan wants!’, he chirped happily, letting his hands rest into his neck as he sat back worthlessly, still with those dull eyes that Shuichi didn’t exactly understand. ‘I really figured for you to be some kind of prude though, so I didn’t see it coming, is all! But sure, if you just want me to get out of the apartment now and then, no problemo!’. With these words the smaller leader jumped up from the couch, almost letting his laptop fall off of it, and Shuichi flinched lightly at the suddenness, besides blushing furiously at the implication that Ouma made, rolling his eyes in an annoyed fashion. ‘I had top secret organisation business to attend to anyway!’, exclaimed the boy with no hesitation, although he’d complained about being bored and having nothing to do the entire time that Shuichi had been home after working his low paid shifts at the local cafe.   
  
‘Right…’, Shuichi responded, humming softly as he watched the other rush to get his shoes in the smaller hall of the apartment. Both of them had known that perhaps the place was a little too expensive for them to afford right away, but surprisingly, Kokichi had found a way to pay his half of it fairly easily, although Saihara had a bit more trouble doing so. Perhaps he looked a little bit too much like an emotionally unstable young adult to everyone around him, as he’d applied to many places with many different types of jobs, but none were that interested except for the cafe he frequented (and Shuichi speculated the only reason he was hired there was because they pitied him and his coffee addiction, but as long as he did his work and came on time they probably didn’t mind him too much). 

‘Toodles!’, Kokichi called to him, in an overly dramatic good mood that made Shuichi feel a little uneasy, before he heard the harsh slam of the door indicating that the male was gone. ‘Ah… goodbye, I guess’, muttered the aspiring detective to the now empty space, not getting any words in return, although he wasn’t expecting any either. He supposed it was just a bit weird and perhaps a bit of a lot to take in when hearing your friend was technically going to become some type of second rate sex worker, so he couldn’t blame him for acting out on it. Shuichi’s nose scrunched up as he thought about it, but he still couldn’t help it as he fidgeted a little. Secretly, he didn’t mind the idea of it too much, even if it was a little embarrassing. He went to his room, and started to set things up, supposing that Ouma wouldn’t be back home until late in the evening, which is what he usually did when he understood he wasn’t welcome in his own home. Or well, when he had the illusion he wasn’t, anyway. It might have just been Shuichi’s imagination though. Perhaps Kokichi was really open minded about that type of stuff, and wasn’t as opposed to the idea as he had seemed.  
  
  
As soon as the door had closed behind him, Kokichi dropped the big smile that was on his face, and a blankness overtook him as he took quick strides through the hall of the flat, taking the stairs instead of the elevator as he hated the horrible confined space and wasn’t that keen on having to share it with some stranger that lived here as well and never bothered to introduce themselves, so moving two steps at a time as he hopped all the way down from the third floor wasn’t that horrible an option. His head felt full of thoughts, but at the same time he had nothing to think. His coat wrapped around him tightly as he exited the building and was met with a cold autumn breeze that he’d secretly missed, but couldn’t admire as much right now.   
  
Shuichi Saihara was a peculiar man, Kokichi had to admit. Logically thinking, he should have been the most boring guy to exist with his bad taste in hot drinks and his boring interests in detective novels and sappy romance movies that he pretends not to be watching when Kokichi comes home after a day of work a little earlier than expected,  _ stop laughing at me Ouma-kun, I was just zapping through the channels _ !. His pretty eyes, a soft hue but representing golden flocks of beauty whenever he got very excited over something like cracking a Sherlock case before the guy himself had done it or something of the sort, which were unable to lie to Ouma. His facial expressions said a lot about what kind of guy Shuichi was, his body language as well. And yet he managed to surprise Kokichi. He managed to do things that the purplenette didn’t expect, he always did, and it genuinely surprised Ouma. Usually this painted an invisible genuine smile on the smaller boy’s face, one that he felt too stupid for to actually show, but right now it made his head hurt. Shuichi Saihara. Honorable student of the year and a polite, handsome young man. And yet the idea of doing something like… something like  _ that _ , it didn’t befit him. And yet it did, as well. It fitted the unpredictable part of Shuichi.   
  
Kokichi had not at all planned any crime busines for him and his group, heck, there wasn’t even supposed to be a meeting today, but he also couldn’t care less. It wasn’t as though their secret lair that just an old abandoned house near the outer side left of the more packed city was ever really empty; all of the members of D.I.C.E., a group Kokichi had started even before he had come to know the detective and that felt more like a family than a simple mischief club, used the building as a place to escape their own situations at times. It wouldn’t be full of people right now, but that didn’t matter. Ouma may have needed some distraction from his thoughts about Shuichi, definitely after understanding that the usually dense man indeed had an understanding of what sex means (it’s not something fun to understand about a friend, he supposed), but he didn’t necessairily need a full audience, so arriving at the clubhouse and finding only three members were present was not at all a bad thing.   
  
‘Hey boss!’, a hand immediately reached up from behind a big computer inside of the living room they had designed for the whole group to be able to be together. There were three couches, one of them stolen and the other two found, a side table, an old television that didn’t work for anything else but to hold presentations on and to watch the photo’s on that the group enjoyed making,  _ memories.  _ Besides that there was an old kitchen part with a fridge they were pretty sure worked half of the time, so other than panta they didn’t really dare to store anything of value in it, and a faucet that luckily gave drinkable water. A table had been set up with a computer (Ouma wasn’t sure whether that one was stolen, bought or found, but it seemed pretty old despite the additions) for Yoshito who was now taking place behind it as well as he usually was. An extra room in the place was used as Kokichi’s office since well, he is the leader of the group and a supreme leader needs a cool villain-esque office.   
  
On the couch sat Seiko and Shizuka, the first holding onto a somewhat damaged glass sphere that she’d found a week earlier and wouldn’t keep her hands off of, and the latter only looked up from her nintendo for a second to acknowledge her leader, before letting her face down to concentrate on whatever tomodachi game she was probably playing. Seiko smiled at him, bouncing where she sat, her dirty blonde ponytails bouncing with her in a way, and her hands rubbed possessively over the glass ball. Then her eyes focussed on the sphere, and she squinted them. ‘Seiko predicts… boss came here for a reason!’, the girl spoke, her low voice not befitting of her childish face.   
  
Kokichi blinked at her. ‘...Great’, he responded cooly, before turning towards the larger guy that still sat behind the computer and didn’t bother to look up anymore, supposing he was done being talked to. ‘This isn’t exactly what you call a warm welcome, y’know’, the leader complained, pouting as he took a seat on one of the couches in the room, kicking his legs. ‘Ah, of course, I’m sorry’, Yoshito responded awkwardly, getting up from where he was sitting. His big hair, something that the others had often braided and made tails in and accessorised to their desires but was now just his plain auburn color, framed his head, and a troubled look was on his face. Even though he was the tallest of all of them, and perhaps seemed to be the most intimidating at times, Yoshito was a precious sweetheart that none of the others even dared to play horrible pranks on like they usually did to their friends, so now Kokichi gave him a reassuring glance to show he was being dramatic before. ‘Is something wrong?’, the afroed guy asked carefully.   
  
Ouma sighed out loud, leaning to sit hunched over with elbows resting on his thighs and head lowered in his hands. D.I.C.E. truly was like the family he felt he’d never had, and he trusted them more than he trusted anyone else. They all knew each other, and they all understood each other, and it was a safe space for many of the guys ever since they were teens with nothing better to do than to spray paint ugly old cars and throw stones at shop windows. Petty crimes they’d been called, but they’d always been fun and with each other nothing felt like they were in it alone, they were in it together. Trusting people was hard for the purplenette, knowing how hard he himself was to deal with so not doubting they’d try to stay as far away from them as they could, rightly so. Despite that he’d managed to make friends, and even better, a family. So he decided to talk. Too much info wasn’t really a D.I.C.E. thing anyway.   
  
‘Shuichi has decided to become a camboy’, Kokichi complained in a childish voice, making Shizuka spit out the grape flavored fanta drink she’d been drinking with a straw, staining her white altered uniform. Apart from that she had no actual reaction. Seiko giggled obnoxiously, and Yoshito nodded politely as though he was being lectured. It made Ouma groan a little, although he couldn’t help the little smile on his face at them. ‘I wouldn’t take Saihara-san for the type, but I suppose everyone has their way of coming around’, Yoshito spoke, words carefully chosen. Kokichi snorted, even though it wasn’t as humorously as he hoped it would be. There was a hint of the dullness that had been in his eye in the laugh. ‘That’s what I thought, too’. 

Seiko frowned a little bit, tilting her head. She and Kokichi were alike in a way that none would have guessed, although the group understood better than anyone. Where Seiko was very open and expressive, Ouma was dramatically expressive, but both of them felt a lot of the same ways about things, and therefore whenever D.I.C.E. did something wrong like when they broke the water boiler three weeks ago trying to boil milk, she was chosen by the others with majority vote to have to explain it towards their leader. ‘Seiko thinks boss is not that happy about it’, the blonde mused. ‘No shit!’, the purplenette exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. The others kept quiet. Kokichi raised a brow. ‘Oh come on, I can’t be the only one that’s against the idea of him showing his body to people he doesn’t know for money’.   
  
‘Well, I do not know Saihara-san’s situation personally, so I have no say in what is right or wrong’, Yoshito decided as he folded his hands together, ‘but I understand this is a lot to take in’. ‘Exactly! You get it!’, Ouma nodded, placing a hand at his chin. ‘Which is also exactly why we need to stop this from happening, and I think I have a plan!’. Seiko held onto the glass ball of hers tightly, lips pressing into a line. ‘Seiko is not sure if that’s what Yoshito was thinking’. She was ignored. ‘We’ll just get Shuichi banned from the website, and every worry will be gone, from all of us. It would be a win-win, don’t you think so?’, Kokichi rambled a bit, smiling innocently at Yoshito, whose cheeks dusted a light pink as he wasn’t certain whether or not Ouma was truly thinking like this.   
  
‘I don’t know…’, the auburn haired male spoke, scratching his neck. Ouma frowned at him, folding his arms over his chest. ‘What do you mean, you don’t know?’, he asked defensively. ‘Well, isn’t it his own responsibility what he chooses to do, whether it be with his body or with the choices he makes?’, Yoshito reasoned, clearing his throat softly. His throat often got dry which is why he’d profited the most from the water boiler they had to make him tea that would soften this problem, however after the milk incident things had not been the same for the poor guy. ‘Since when are you the leader here? Fine, if I wasn’t clear enough, I mean this as in a we  _ are _ getting his account on his camboy website blocked, and you’re gonna help me with it’, Kokichi’s voice raised, only a little though, as it darkened so he could hopefully impress the male to actually follow him.   
  
The tall male looked down at his lap in a guilty way that Ouma didn’t like to see, and he ignored how Seiko glared at him in an accusing way. ‘I’m sorry boss, but I’m not sure if I’d even be able to find the alleged website’, Yoshito muttered, folding his hands together again. ‘Not a problem’, Kokichi responded, voice lower than before as his finger pressed against his lip. When Shuichi had oh so vaguely mentioned “a friend” had shown him the website, Ouma immediately had been almost certain that this friend was Rantaro, which was the only person he knew so far that pretty openly  _ cammed _ . He’d even managed to find his account on the specific place, back then for shits and giggles, although Amami hadn’t been that embarrassed about it. Finding Shuichi’s account wouldn’t be too hard; the guy was not stupid enough to use his real name, but Kokichi supposed he’d probably used a variation on his own.   
  
‘And besides that, my hacking skills are not what they used to be’, Yoshito continued, scratching his neck awkwardly. ‘Seiko thinks exploiting Yoshito’s network powers too much might be dangerous’, the blonde chipped in, tilting her head. The smaller girl next to her nudged her in the side, eyes reaching up from her game for just a second. ‘They’re not superpowers’, Shizuka muttered, only really talking to show the blonde that her way of thinking wasn’t really useful in the situation. ‘How would you know?’, Seiko argued with a pout, folding her arms over her chest and letting the glass ball she’d been holding fall into her lap.   
  
‘How much do you think you can manage?’, Kokichi asked with a sigh, biting his lip. He wasn’t sure why exactly he was so insistent on this, but it was only a matter of time before Seiko would start to make big leaps of conclusions, and he wasn’t necessarily waiting for that. ‘Depends on the website’, Yoshito responded as simply as he could. The word of Ouma was apparently more important to him than his own idea about the situation, and Kokichi supposed he may have felt guilty about this if it weren’t for Shuichi’s own good. ‘Alright, then I’ll show you! In my office, cuz the two poor girls shouldn’t have to witness that’, Ouma waved off, ignoring Seiko’s complaints as this as she would like to see ‘ _ sub boy booty _ ’ as well (her words, not Kokichi’s). He didn’t really feel bad, as when he let Yoshito into the office and he tried to close the door behind himself, he heard Seiko call ‘Seiko predicts, Saihara-san looks good in lingerie! Oooowaa~!’, after them with the biggest accomplished smirk she could pull. Ouma rolled his eyes, and ignored how his cheeks tingled the slightest bit of a warm sensation.   
  
When Kokichi said he didn’t want anyone to see Shuichi, he didn’t realise how true this was up until now. The idea that the others would be able to see him had made him frown a bit, and he was glad with the decision that the only man that would have to get on that website was Yoshito, since the tall man was openly aromantic and ace, although that didn’t mean he wasn’t a great hugging buddy. Even still, he felt a little uncomfortable with the guy in the room opening his laptop that he kept in his office and going to the website that Kokichi told him the name of, figuring out very easily what Shuichi’s username was; really, . _ Saishu. _ wasn’t that hard to find, and apparently he already had a couple of followers from his profile picture alone.   
  
‘Ah, he seems to be streaming right now’, Yoshito mentioned, voice not indicating any type of discomfort. ‘Let me see’, Ouma rushed out, pushing him aside a bit and looking at the profile himself. His icon indeed said he was live at the moment. To be able to see it, he would have to make a profile, and Kokichi immediately figured something easy to type as a username, reaching to the icon, but hesitating. ‘What exactly can you do with this?’, Ouma asked. ‘Like.. can you kick everyone out of his livestream, perhaps?’, the boy’s voice raised a little, excitement twinkling in his eyes for no particular reason. Yoshito sighed however, looking down. ‘The most I’d be able to do is hack in a certain amount of coins so you don’t have to pay, but that seems to be the only thing’, he muttered disappointed, almost in a guilty way.   
  
Kokichi remembered certain things about the website though. Like, some people had a function that a livestream would show up on their account afterwards and for twenty four hours a person was still able to watch it, although for a price in coins that the website dealt with. But inside of any stream, you were able to ask for a private stream that would end the big livestream and enter a private one; usually for a big fee that most of the users didn’t bother to pay unless they were a big fan of a user and wanted to have a special session dedicated to them. Since Shuichi was new there and only had a low amount of followers for his profile picture alone, the guy was probably safe from that for now. Well, for now… not for long, anyway. Ouma grinned. ‘That would be just perfect, thank you!’.   
  
Yoshito seemed confused, but smiled happily as he realised he didn’t let his leader down, which was sweet enough for Kokichi to give him a chaste kiss on the top of his head, as most of the members of D.I.C.E. did whenever they had the chance, and the tall guy grinned gleefully. He managed to put an amount of 10.000 coins that would be seen as about five times the usual one would buy, but Ouma was happy with it. As soon as the guy was done, he ushered him out of the room. His mission would succeed; he’d manage to get Shuichi alone, and he wouldn’t have to do anything in front of people he didn’t know. Before Yoshito could close the door behind him, Seiko hopped up from the couch and wrapped hands around her lips like some sort of hooter, yelling a ‘Keep your voice down Boss!’, which was responded with a loving ‘fuck you!’, from Kokichi.   
  
As soon as the room was empty and only filled with the sound of wind blowing against the window that the boy had covered outside, Ouma rushed to his chair and sat in front of his laptop, hands feeling strangely shaky as he watched how he was still just on Shuichi’s, well, Saishu’s profile. His picture was a nice selfie, that was true. Kokichi wasn’t afraid to admit that his friend was definitely a handsome guy. Sometimes Shuichi could almost have an androgynous look that could occupy Ouma’s thoughts for longer amounts of time, making him wonder if the guy was aware of his special facial structure and his.. well, his charm. Knowing Shuichi, he probably didn’t, but at least he managed to know how to use it.   
  
Kokichi gripped onto the mouse of his computer, but again the cursor just hovered over the profile for a moment. A slight feeling of guilt as well as a strange thrill filled the purplenette, and he blinked, trying to empty his head from all thoughts. He would be invading Shuichi’s privacy like this, he was aware of that. But at the same time, Saihara had accepted the fact that people would be able to invade his privacy every stream he would make, and Kokichi couldn’t agree with it. Someone as pretty as that, he didn’t deserve to be watched by people that couldn’t care less about him. Any friend would think so, of course. He was doing the right thing. Ouma clicked.   
  
The sight that he was met with once he clicked that little ‘live!’ button, was not something that Kokichi was expecting. First of all, he’d never actually been inside of a stream like this, so seeing the specific chat part of the screen and the several usernames, seventy three online and certain characters popping up with offers of coins for specific requests was weird. But that wasn’t what made Kokichi’s jaw drop almost to the floor as he felt his face heat up in a way that it shouldn’t, because Ouma Kokichi does not blush and that was final, yet a redness dusted his cheeks at the sight of Shuichi.   
  
The boy was sitting on his bed, which had the nice and clean light grey bedding that he remembered seeing in his bed a couple of times. Kokichi supposed he’d balanced the camera he was using on his desk, but up a little higher (perhaps with books?) to get a view that was slightly looking down at him.  _ That must have been a tip from Amami. _ His lips were painted a glossy black color, connecting the two curves at the top together in a way that made Kokichi feel a little heavy in his chest. His usual eyeliner brought out those lovely golden eyes of his, long lashes resting on his cheeks. The boy wore some type of dark corset that Ouma had definitely not seen before in his closet, the thing rather simplistic with two spaghetti straps keeping it up and a bit of lace near his chest area where his lack of female chest was accentuated. The top stopped above his belly button, and under that Shuichi was wearing… black panties, that fitted the outfit, together with garters underneath, the same type of lace on the tops that connected to his thighs, which Kokichi guessed had been all part of the set. And even though Kokichi knew exactly what this meant, Shuichi still looked so… innocent, in an indescribable way. He absentmindedly licked his lips as he stared at the screen somewhat nervously. 

The comments that shot past the screen suggested that Saihara had done some of the beginners stuff already, some small quests that were rewarded with the coins, and Ouma could easily tell that the usual amount that was gifted was between fifty and two hundred of the coins every request, depending on the type of thing the user asked. A bit of Shuichi’s lipstick was smudged, and his hair was a bit messier than Kokichi was used to it being. His abdomen felt strangely warm seeing his flatmate like this, but he ignored it. 

Shaking his head, Ouma watched the screen carefully, reminding himself that he couldn’t let it get too far. He was on a mission after all, one to leave the boy without having to show his body more than this to a big amount of strangers. Certain pet names that filled the chatroom made Ouma huff a little. Watching Shuichi’s lips move, Kokichi supposed that he was speaking, and without a question he turned up the volume of the laptop a little. Someone had asked him something about mastrubation, how awfully on  _ topic _ , but the supreme leader guessed he could try and tease Saihara about it later without making it too obvious he actually knew.   
  
‘...not often, anyway’, Shuichi’s voice spoke with a slightly embarrassed shiver (continuing the sentence that he’d started when Ouma’s volume was still down), although it was way more composed than Kokichi would’ve guessed coming from the guy. The small giggle that left Saihara afterwards, and how he folded his hand over his lower arm, rubbing it a little flusteredly, had Ouma’s brain shortcut for a second. ‘But, I’d say… I enjoy a lot of different things’, continued the usually so polite and preserved Shuichi Saihara, making Kokichi’s eyes widen, toes curling in his shoes. Again, he ignored this. Not like he could take his eyes off of the way the boy on the other side of the screen spoke. The comments were definitely positive, asking him to go on in more detail, and again, the purplenette almost forgot his mission to stop this from happening.   
  
_ User11037 _ _ >show us an example x [350 c]  
_ _   
_ The message showed up by a user with a randomly generated name, and the amount was quite generous for the request. Shuichi’s eyes lit up a bit in acknowledgement, and the usually adorable feature of his made Kokichi’s gaze darken. A bit of red dusted the bluenette’s cheeks, but it wasn’t as visible as usual, making the trickster wonder if the persona of Saishu that Shuichi took on made him feel more confident. Confidence wasn’t a bad look on him, really.   
  
The bluenette’s eyes lowered, lashes fluttering before he looked right back into the camera with those beautiful golden eyes of his, pale skin looking almost angelic as his hand moved to the freed part of his soft tummy, fingers touching, making Shuichi’s breath hitch at the same time as it did the intensely watching Kokichi. ‘W-well…’, Saihara muttered, the digits rubbing over his flesh softly and making him look down content with the softness. ‘I-it is a little embarrassing’, the aspiring detective continued, fingers trailing lower. ‘But I’m… rather sensitive’, the words left his lips, unknowingly going straight to Ouma’s own groin as his gaze only darkened. The hand covered Shuichi’s panties now, and another carefully gripped onto the bed sheets, before he pressed down and let out a quiet hum. It was barely there, but Kokichi definitely caught it, and he was  _ entranced _ .   
  
With the most care one could muster, Shuichi palmed himself through his panties, showing a slowly growing bulge behind the thin fabric that was making Ouma lick his lips again, feeling the heat in his own body become worse than it had been before. He probably shouldn’t have been watching this, but he couldn’t keep his eyes from the screen as Shuichi whimpered quietly at the feeling, letting his eyes flutter shut, rosy cheeks standing out as his pretty teeth had caught his bottom lip carefully. Without a warning the boy’s thighs wrapped locked his own hand in place, nicely curved and beautifully shaped as Ouma remembered it to be, and a sight should not have had such an impact on the purplenette, but  _ god _ , he wanted to reach out and grab harshly onto those scarcely clad and smooth legs. ‘A-and I can’t h-handle a lot of teasing’, Shuichi followed the statement with a breathy and more desperate voice than he had shown before. A low growl, quiet but definitely there, escaped the purplenette’s system. 

He almost forgot about the fact that he had a mission to hold onto, but when he remembered, the interest didn’t lay with just getting Shuichi away from creeps watching him, no. It was more important now. He needed to have Saihara alone. The button that suggested a request for a private chat with the male also showed this was worth 1500 of those silly coins, and it almost made Kokichi snicker lowly. It had been far less than Amami had set it on, he did remember that. Without hesitation he clicked it. 

The gleeful look on the bluenette’s face as he opened his eyes after hearing the soft notification was almost cute, well, definitely cute, but unfortunately that didn’t bring Kokichi’s crotch any cool down effect. Displeased comments about how easily that show was interrupted only added to Ouma’s smirk at the screen, and right now, his sadistic nature definitely was showing;  _ so what if Saihara-chan didn’t know it was him?  _ Perhaps he could reveal so only the last moment, and see that despairing, utterly embarrassed and perhaps even angry look in the bluenette’s eyes. That would surely be entertaining enough to get Kokichi over the edge, for sure.   
  
A new screen opened and Ouma was alone, all alone with his Saihara-chan. The male still sat on his bed, his legs pressing together a little bit. The bulge in Shuichi’s panties was obviously a problem still, and he swore he could see a bit of his skin near the edge that opened for his leg to fit through.  _ ‘Don’t mind me love, just continue what you were doing’,  _ Kokichi easily wrote, deciding to keep it easy for now, although he definitely wanted to order his Saihara-chan around a little bit more. He wasn’t sure when the nickname got a “ _ his _ ” added to it, but it sounded good, so he kept it there in his mind.   
  
‘I-it’s getting a little boring… can’t I see you?’, Shuichi asked carefully, cheeks dusted a soft red. There was an option to turn on either his microphone, his video camera or both after all. Kokichi grinned. Clever Saihara-chan. Very, very clever. But no, none of that, that just wouldn’t do.   
  
_ K _ _ >You will have to imagine me, sweetheart. If it’s so boring, I suppose you can have a little more fun. How about you turn on your hands and knees, that pretty behind of yours facing me pretty please.   
_ _   
_ Kokichi almost expected Shuichi to complain and do none of that, but instead the submissive boy did as he was asked, seeming a bit more excited at the new, more dominant stance Ouma was taking right now. His thighs spread apart a bit and Ouma’s eyes raked over his still clothed behind, the soft lace of his underwear covering most of the skin but leaving enough for the imagination. The male looked over his shoulder, being able to tell the messages apart still, and bit his lip, as was perhaps a nervous habit of his. ‘Wh-what now?’, he asked carefully.   
  
_ K _ _ > How about you show me what those fingers of yours can do?   
_ _   
_ It was true, Shuichi’s hands were pretty, at least according to Ouma. His fingers were long and elegant. Saihara’s body colored rosy again, fitting his cheeks and his soft nose, as he nodded. He reached over to his nightstand, taking a small bottle of lube that again the purplenette had not noticed ever being in his room before, but he supposed he didn’t know as much about his beloved as he thought. His feminine form and yet his definitely prominent male features as well made Kokichi want for him to hurry up and show him what was behind those panties, just the simple imagination wasn’t enough, he  _ needed _ to see him.   
  
_ K _ _ > I’m sure you can take two, can’t you, princess?   
_ _   
_ The nickname seemed to fluster the bluenette, and he smiled a little. ‘I-I.. yeah! I think so!’, he said, putting on an adorable confidence that Ouma wished he could see more often. He grinned a little. If he was there right now, he would’ve definitely teased Shuichi a lot more, but all thoughts quickly left his brain as he with a slightly hot face watched how Saihara slipped down his panties, revealing his smooth and curved behind, not careful with the lube on his finger as he slipped a digit into his hole. ‘L-like that?’, Shuichi whimpered softly, the question leaving his lips without being able to help it. Fuck, it was perfect.   
  
_ K _ _ > I thought I said two, hm?  
_ _   
_ Even though Kokichi wanted to praise him for being able to take one of his fingers so easily, sliding it in himself carefully to prepare him for whatever he would be asked to do next, it was true that he didn’t follow the order immediately. The bluenette gulped, his thighs spreading a bit more. Through them, Kokichi noticed his red looking length, hard and needy as it seemed. ‘S-sorry!’, Shuichi immediately squeaked, slipping another one in, although this one he struggled with a bit more. Ouma bit his lip. His own hand traveled lower to his lap, but he just kept it there, still.   
  
_ K  _ _ > careful princess, I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Unless you like that of course.   
_ _   
_ That was of course a jab at him and Kokichi couldn’t help but to grin a bit as he typed that, hungry eyes watching over the male on the other side of the screen. ‘O-oh~’, Shuichi moaned softly in response, laying his cheek down on the soft surface of his mattress and keeping his ass high up in the air, another hand reaching to his behind and… making sure for the purplenette to be able to see more clearly, he figured, as his eyes widened when Saihara scissored himself. He definitely didn’t expect to see that, but he also definitely didn’t mind it. ‘I-it’s starting to feel.. better..’, the bluenette sighed softly, but because of his sharp intakes of breaths whenever his fingers thrusted in and out of himself Ouma had already guessed so.   
  
_ K _ _ > you look gorgeous like this  
_ _   
_ The compliments apparently turned the bluenette on more as he let out a breathy moan of a thank you and managed to crook his fingers in a way that had his eyes widen suddenly. ‘Th-there~!’, the boy whimpered to no one in particular, but hearing that pleading voice made Kokichi’s gaze darken. Shuichi’s hips moved back to meet his fingers thrusts as whimpers and whines left his lips, all on display for Ouma, and he believed that was something that the boy enjoyed. It made Kokichi wonder what he’d be like if he was there in person. Would he still be this confident, or would he be even more flustered? The idea made him groan, and he watched Shuichi intensely, his own situation becoming almost unbearable.   
  
He imagined grabbing onto the guy’s hips as his fingers instead of Shuichi’s own teased him, made him whimper and whine like he was doing now, his body shaking a little bit. Bursts of pleasure ran through the boy, and Ouma was sure he could make him feel even more of that wonderful feeling. He could make him cry out his name, and he could whisper the dirtiest of things into the bluenette’s ear to make him come at his voice, something he’d probably never forget. Kokichi would go slow, he would go antagonisingly slow, and it would make the boy beg. He’d probably scream once Ouma finally gave him what he wanted all along, and the most beautiful noise would only drive the purplenette further to wreck him. Kokichi’s hand moved onto his clothed crotch. He couldn’t help it. Both his thoughts and the imagery that Shuichi was showing him, crying out  _ ‘Y-yes, f-feels good, c-can I have more, p-please?~’, _ was making it difficult for Kokichi to control himself. He let out a sigh of relief as he palmed himself through his jeans.  _   
_   
_ K  _ _ > Do you have anything bigger to fill you up, sweetheart?   
_ _   
_ He’d barely noticed his own fingers typing the words, but Ouma now needed to know. He wanted to know how much of a dirty, naughty male his beloved Saihara-chan really was, he did. ‘Mmh.. I-I…  _ aah _ ~’, Shuich tried to speak, drooling a little bit as his fingers kept rubbing the right spot, his hips thrusting against the digits as he tried to drive them in deeper. His voice came out in short breaths and whimpers. ‘I-I have a..  _ f-fuck _ ~ I-I have a vib-vibrator in the.. mmm… closet..’, the boy cried softly, letting his eyes close tightly for a moment as he drowned in his own movements.   
  
_ K _ _ > Oh? How naughty, princess. But I suppose that’ll do. Go have fun with the vibrator.   
_ _   
_ Shuichi blushed and muttered an apology for being naughty, which made Kokichi let out a soft groan again as his hand slipped past the waistband of his pants, and his boxers. ‘B-but- Then I’d have to stop-’, Shuichi did complain however, rubbing his good spot harshly and whimpering again, thighs quivering. How pretty those would have looked with bruises on them, and how beautiful his behind would have looked being red and used, Ouma could only imagine. He let his hands lazily stroke his own erection, watching the boy intensely.   
  
_ K _ _ > That was an order.   
_ _   
_ The submissive male gulped and immediately let his fingers leave his hole, whining low in the back of his throat. Precum was already spilling from him, and having to stop himself from getting closer to coming must have been torture. ‘Fuck’, Kokichi whispered, hand stroking himself faster as burst of pleasure ran through his own body as well. He’d love to absolutely torture Saihara next time. Fuck indeed, he  _ needed _ to have a next time.   
  
Shuichi scrambled from the bed and rummaged through his drawer, taking out a purple colored vibrator that seemed to be about four to five inches as far as Ouma could tell. He smirked. That definitely was a nice boost for his ego, considering he was a tad bit larger himself. Shuichi seemed to have a length that matched the toy, and it was cute, in Kokichi’s humble opinion. ‘Wh-what do you want me to do with it?’, Shuichi asked with a small gulp, eyeing the device and squirming a little bit where he was sitting. Ouma could only guess how badly the boy wanted to put it in, and he groaned, unbuttoning his pants to give his hand more space, wrapping around the length.   
  
_ K _ _ > How about you tease yourself with it first, princess   
_ _   
_ Shuichi’s eyes widened as he understood what the male meant, whining softly. He turned the device on, and bit his already awfully bitten on lower lip. The look of him, his eyes big and almost watery about what was to come when there was something he so desperately needed instead, only fed the sadistic nature of the purplenette that grinned watching him press the toy against his exposed cock, shivering harshly with a small whine and needing to pull it back. ‘I-I.. s-said I’m sensitive, p-please sir…’, Shuichi muttered, closing his eyes tightly. His breaths were sharp and more precum was coming from him. Kokichi supposed that hadn’t been a lie; he looked pained, yet incredibly horny.   
  
_ K _ _ > Did I say you could stop?   
_ _   
_ Shuichi’s dick twitched a little and it made Ouma hum low in his throat, watching the wrecked boy whimper and shake his head, although the lustful gaze on his own face was not faked either. Ouma pumped himself carefully, humming in appreciation now. ‘I-I.. w-won’t be able to la-last- hmmph~!’, Shuichi cried quietly as he pressed the vibrating toy in between his legs, against his length now as he was asked. His thighs wrapped around it and Ouma stared at his body, still wearing the garters and the corset top. Kokichi would’ve pulled it off, teased his nipples to see if he was sensitive there too. Carefully but surely where Shuichi kept it in between his legs, he humped against the toy carefully, even if it made him whine more, ragged breaths and whispers leaving his lips. ‘T-too m-much- I-I ca..an’t…’, Shuichi whimpered, toes curling in the sheets where they neatly sat.   
  
_ K _ _ > do you need to stop, sweetheart?  
_ _   
_ Although the sight of Shuichi like this, moaning even with an over-blissed face and perhaps being much too sensitive made Kokichi’s hand move faster towards an orgasm that he could slowly feel coming up, thumbing the slit as he teased himself just a little and pressed his lips into a tight line not to let out too much noises himself, he couldn’t help but to ask if Saihara was still alright. ‘N-no, p-please, d-don’t- hhaa~ d-don’t make me s-stop now,  _ please~ _ !’, Shuichi responded hastily, his hand rubbing up and down with the vibrating toy against his leaking cock, thrusting his hips against it desperately. He was whining out in a painful yet perfect ecstasy, and he wouldn’t have it any other way, even if he would whine and complain.   
  
_ K _ _ > you’re doing so well baby, make yourself feel good  
_ _   
_ The praise made Saihara cry out softly again, even if he felt dirty from the way he was going to bring himself to an orgasm, humping his favorite toy like a little bitch basically, but he supposed the person behind the screen was into that. Not that he was complaining, really. The demanding tone definitely did something to him and the nice words and nicknames secretly made his head turn to mush. He was close, very close, and with the stimulation to his length that kept sending pleasure through his poor body, he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold it up. ‘I-I n-need to come, please, s-sir, can I? C-ca,,,  _ hhgg _ , can I?’, Shuichi asked, wiggling in his seat with a desperate expression, cheeks red and hair sticking to his face. He was a mess, he could easily tell.   
  
Ouma was close too, the pressure building up in his lower stomach as he moved his warm hand over his length and imagined being there with Saihara, forcing the toy against his poor cock that would definitely complain about this overstimulation, but Shuichi seemed to like it in a twisted way. He’d make him feel so many things at the same time, fuck, flicking his wrist was getting harder as Kokichi grunted softly under his breath, eyes still roaming over the bluenette as much as he could, taking in everything. He needed his release too, and he was pretty sure he knew what would be able to push him over the edge.   
  
_ K _ _ > Of course sweetheart, you deserve it  
_ _   
_ Shuichi whimpered and with strings of ‘thank you’s’ and ‘sir’s he came in white hot spurts over his hand, his corset and his thighs. The sight of his completely blissed out face being able to let go and the dirtiness of what he had just done, Kokichi cursed as he reached a hand to his lips and bit on it, able to make himself release as well without making too much noise, eyes closing in bliss for a moment himself as a total calmth overcame him. He’d worry about the mess later.    


  
‘Hey Saihara-chan!~’, Kokichi said cheerily as he entered the apartment later in the evening. Shuichi was seated on their couch, in pajamas and watching some movie on his laptop as he lay underneath blankets he’d grabbed from the closet in the hall they had. He seemed tired, but at the same time well rested in a way. The black lipstick and any other stain of what he’d done was gone. ‘Hi’, the boy muttered back.   
  
‘So, how did your adventure go, huh? Did you meet any creeps?’, Kokichi asked innocently as he walked into their kitchen, searching for the panta he knew was still being kept in there. Shuichi grumbled from the living room, and Ouma smirked as he understood how flustered Shuichi must have been at the moment. If only he knew, of course. Deciding to be nice, he also filled a glass with the sweet drink for the aspiring detective. He was feeling extra generous towards him today, after all.   
  
‘The website had a glitch’, Shuichi muttered, his face seeming disappointed. ‘I only got half of the money I was supposed to get… so I guess I’ll have to find another way’, the bluenette hummed, eyes looking down at the laptop. Ouma stopped walking for a second, before putting on his usual smirk again, and placing the glass on Saihara’s part of the table, and pushing him aside to fit underneath the blanket as well. ‘Aww, so that means I’ll never get to see one of Saihara-chan’s sessions? Bummer!’, he chirped, hearing Shuichi cough on the drink he’d just brought to his lips, and he was nudged into the side with a ‘shut up’, from his beloved.   
  
Ouma smirked to himself, hiding the genuine grin behind his glass of fuzzy purple liquid. Yeah, if only he knew. 


End file.
